El mejor accesorio para mí
by PackedWithLove
Summary: "A Barbie siempre le pareció muy dulce que él intentara darle lo mejor, y a la vez le resultaba gracioso, como aquella vez que se sintió desplazado por su primo, o cuando le preocupaba darle "El regalo perfecto a la chica que lo tiene todo". Sólo podía pensar "¿Cómo decirte que tú eres lo mejor?".


**El mejor accesorio para mí**

* * *

 _Porque para Barbie, Ken Carson es simplemente el mejor._

* * *

Recordaba perfectamente como lo había conocido, aquella tarde en 1961 durante una sesión de fotografías para la nueva línea de la muñeca.

Solo lo vió, y sucedió. El chico se presentó y comenzaron una charla, al cabo de unos minutos ambos ya habían quedado para salir. En la primera cita, lo supo. Lo necesitaba en su vida, era simplemente maravilloso.

Aunque al principio, el fin de Ken era ser un accesorio, parte de la línea _"Barbie"_ , se había convertido en mucho más que eso.

 _"Eres más que un accesorio Ken, y aun si lo fueras, serías el mejor accesorio para mí"_ -Susurró.

Y es que, cuando estaba con Ken, sin importar que papel interpretara, o incluso si no interpretaba ninguno, lograba sentirse como una princesa.

No era el que Ken fuera el único muñeco que conociera, porque no lo era, había muchos más, pero él era especial. Caballeroso, lindo, educado, tal vez un poco distraído y no siempre salía todo como esperaba, pero al final, todo a su lado era perfecto.

A Barbie siempre le pareció muy dulce que él intentara darle lo mejor, y a la vez le resultaba gracioso, como aquella vez que se sintió desplazado por su primo, o cuando le preocupaba darle _"El regalo perfecto a la chica que lo tiene todo"._ Sólo podía pensar _"¿Cómo decirte que tú eres lo mejor?"._

A la rubia le maravillaban sus detalles. Jamás olvidaría el pasado día de San Valentín, donde incluso recordó los chocolates que le gustaban cuando niña, y el dulce ramo de flores frescas que le había dado… ¡Oh! ¡Y la tarjeta!

" _Ken es simplemente un encanto"_ Suspiró acostada en su habitación mientras veía algunas fotografías donde aparecía ella junto a su novio.

Jamás olvidaría aquella tarde en que se enfermó de plasticela y el chico acudió a su casa gracias a su " _Barbie instinto_ " a llevarle flores y darle cuidados.

* * *

 _-Ken ¿No te preocupa enfermarte?-Preguntó la oji azul acostada en el sofá, tosiendo un poco._

 _-No te preocupes Barbie, lo peor que me podría pasar sería quedarme contigo-Contestó dedicando una sonrisa a su novia._

 _Tan sólo unos minutos más tarde, efectivamente se contagió de plasticela, aunque Barbie se sentía culpable y se disculpó repetidamente con su pareja, no pudo evitar notar la actitud tan tranquila que este tomó al acomodarse a su lado y sonreírle a su chica._

 _-No es nada- Dijo aún sonriente con una leve tos- Romántico ¿No?-_

 _Barbie le devolvió la sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron con un inmenso cariño observando al chico._

 _"Simplemente el mejor novio del mundo"_

* * *

Y ella era consciente de ser Bárbara Millicent Roberts, tal vez la muñeca de más influencia en el mundo.

Adoraba como no tienen una idea a su familia, quería demasiado a sus amigas, le encantaba cada una de sus 137 profesiones y oficios – _Y contando_ \- Susurró.

Pero amaba con una enorme locura a aquel príncipe que le ofrecía su ayuda en cada aventura que tenía. A ese tímido chico que había conocido hace ya más de 40 años en la sesión de fotografía de trajes de baño. A aquel chico que la salvaba de las mil y un situaciones en las que se metía a diario con sus amigas o sus hermanas.

Desde que lo conoció, jamás se llegó a sentir sola de nuevo. Incluyendo en ese corto periodo donde se dieron un tiempo durante el 2004 y Barbie comenzó a salir con Blaine, Ken jamás la dejo sola.

Había algo en él que lo hacía simplemente único, no sabía como describirlo, siempre le hacía sentir que sucediera lo que fuese, todo iba a estar bien.

Volver había sido la mejor decisión que la muñeca había tomado.

Porque Ken no sólo era su co estrella o su amigo, era su muñeco, su príncipe, su novio, e incluso más que su pareja, era la persona con quien estaba dispuesta a compartir su vida –Y accesorios-.

Era su héroe, y aún más, era su Ken.

- _Ken_ -Soltó en suspiró sosteniendo su teléfono observando la fotografía de contacto del muñeco- _Contigo todo esta incluido_ -Murmuró para sí misma felizmente a la vez que apretaba el botón de _"enviar mensaje"._

* * *

 _ **Barbie: I Love U Ken XOX**_

 _ **Ken: I Love U 2 Barbie XXO**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, se me ocurrió escribirlo cuando vi un capítulo adicional de "Barbie: Life in the Dream House"(Que por cierto, es muy recomendable si te gustan los personajes de Barbie, ya que tiene guiños muy lindos de sus primeros años) llamado "Everybody needs a Ken".**

 **Además es divertido hacer aportes a este fandom, pues está algo falto de historias, y Barbie es un personaje con muchísimo potencial, y sinceramente le tengo mucho cariño a ese personaje.**

 **Cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia es bien recibida.**

 **Atte: PacketWithLove**


End file.
